Star Trek: Klingon Academy
|Year = 2291 |Platform = |rating = |Reference = (US) (UK) (Germany) |Genres = Simulation }} Star Trek: Klingon Academy is a simulation game, published by Interplay Entertainment in 2000. You play from the perspective of Torlek, a cadet of General Chang's elite command academy. You follow him as he makes his way through trial after trial. He eventually catches the interest of Chang himself, who recruits him to help in discovering the nature of a growing insurgency in the Klingon Empire. Setting and Story This game occurs just before the first Khitomer Accords as shown in . General Chang is but Brigadier Kerla's predecessor, as Military Advisor to Gorkon's predecessor in the Chancellery. He also doubles as the lead instructor in the Klingon Defense Forces Elite Command Academy. Gorkon himself is but Chang's predecessor, as Chief of Staff. The story starts with an attempted coup against then-Chancellor Lorak, who is gravely ill. In a heated battle above the Klingon homeworld itself, General Chang foils this attempt. The game is divided into two campaigns. The first is but a simulated campaign in the Academy: a hypothetical war with the Federation. Starting with a blitzkrieg, the war shifts deeper into Federation space, as you are to exploit the weaknesses inherent in the Federation's greatest strength – diplomacy – which renders the enemy "a brittle unity" in Chang's eyes. The war ends on Earth's doorstep, as the Federation's response to the diversionary blitzkrieg and to its diplomatic weakness leads to conflict within the Sol system itself – and the unleashing of one of humanity's "greatest scientific achievements" (Project Genesis) of mass destruction on Earth itself. During breaks from the Academy, you are called to spy on treasonous elements in the Klingon Empire, elements with ties to the recent coup attempt against the Chancellor. Upon graduation (a great honor, given the atrocious failure rate), Lorak dies, and the worst civil war in the history of the Empire – none other before or after as devastating (including the 2368 war that saw Gowron's ascendancy) – ensues, with radical ramifications to come... Credits Cast during production of this game]] * Christopher Plummer as Chang * David Warner as Gorkon * Wayne Grace as Poktarl * Fritz Sperberg as K'Mak * Andrew Palmer as Jaghjech * Blake Lindsley as K'Poraq * Blake Hammond as K'Mpec * J. Paul Boehmer as Melkor * Paul Sandman as Toq * Douglas O. McDonald as Kalnor * Michael McFall as Weapons Officer * John Shull as Extra 1 * Michael Braveheart as Extra 2 Voice Cast * Greg Eagles as Torlek * Michael Dorn as Thok Mak (Colonel Worf's younger brother) * Wayne Grace as Poktarl * George Takei as Captain Hikaru Sulu * Michael Gough as: ** Civil War Engineer ** Battlestation Commander *Barry Lynch as: ** Academy Helmsman ** ra'wl'a Captain ** Freighter Captain 1 ** tlHoy Captain * Kevin M. Richardson as: ** Civil War Communications Officer ** Garlok ** Starbase 1 ** Tholian Commander ** Tutorial Instructor * Perry Brown as: ** Civil War Marine Commander ** Vutwl' Hech Captain * David Lodge as: ** Academy Weapons Officer ** Chang's Communications Officer ** Wingman 1 ** Povaq Captain * John Vernon as: ** Academy Communications Officer ** Federation Commander 2 * T.C. Carson as: ** Academy Engineer ** Gorkon Allied Command ** Starbase 2 * Murphy Dunne as: ** Academy Security Officer ** Freighter Captain 5 ** QeynoHo * John Shull as: ** Academy First Officer ** Hovak Captain ** Starbase 3 * James Horan as: ** Academy Marine Commander ** Starbase 4 ** Wingman 2 ** Romulan Captain 2 * Jamie Alcroft as: ** Civil War Weapons Officer ** Freighter Captain 2 ** Altair Star Captain ** Soorex * Lex Lang as: ** Civil War First Officer ** Hopogh Captain ** Federation Commander 4 * Brad Sanders as: ** Academy Medical Officer ** Freighter Captain 3 ** Wingman 7 ** Captain Ignatius Wright * Ron Taylor ** Civil War Science Officer ** Mobile Cargo Captain *Philip Proctor as: ** Civil War Helm Officer ** Tako ** Commander Roq * Ron Feinberg as: ** Civil War Medical Officer ** WuHey ** Federation Commander 1 * Sean Smith as: ** Academy Science Officer ** HoDlytl Officer ** Adel Radsek * Michael Clarke Duncan as Opening Movie Klingons Crew * Produced by: Raphael Hernandez * Line Producer: Rene Hakiki * Game Design: Ron Hodge, Brent Kollmansberger, Steve McLafferty * Lead / 3D Programmer: John Panettiere * Lead Artist: Perry Scalf * AI / Physics Programmer: Robert Coultrip, PhD * Interface Programming: Mark Murakami * Sound Programming: Jude Greer * 3D Art: Manuel Salazar, Kurt Rauer, Chris Regalado, Mark Bergo * Mission Scripting: Danien Chee, Rene Hakiki, Chad Nicholas, Danny Stanley, Steve McLafferty * Story by: Raphael Hernandez, Brent Kollmansberger, Ron Hodge * Film Script by: Raphael Hernandez * Multiplayer Coding By: Wombat Games ** For Wombat Games: Jason Spangler, Rick Delashmit * Additional Programming: Mike Kelleghan, Intermetrics * Additional Art: Arlene Somers, Pete Meihuizen, Evan Chantland, Tony Martin, Cornelia Magas * Additional Mission Scripting: Chuck Cuevas, Will Lebus, Grant Dai * Main Menu Script: Danien Chee * Training Mission Scripting: Chad Nicholas * In-Game Movie Scripting: Steve McLafferty * Multiplayer Mission Scripting: Danien Chee * Media Resource Management: Rene Hakiki * Installer: Daniel Stanley * Game Manual: Ron Hodge * Division Head: Brian Christian Interplay Entertainment Corp * Marketing: Stacy Bremmer, Paul Naftalis * Creative Services Manager: Kathy Helgason * Production Manager: Thom Dohner * Traffic Manager: Brian Harkins * Package Layout and Design (US): Schlieker Design * Public Relations: Heather McLaughlin * Project 'Grandfather': James Boone 14 Degrees East * Director of Technology: Eric Whelpley * Film Script Editing: D.C. Fontana Quality Assurance * Directors of Quality Assurance: Jeremy S. Barnes, Michael Motoda * QA Managers: Greg "Moose" Baumeister, "Junga" Dave Simon * QA Division Operations Manager: Monica Vallejo * QA Project Supervisors: Erick "Vampire" Lujan, Cory "Faerl" Nelson, Doug Finch * QA Senior Testers: Erick "Sonic Pooh" Guenther, Eric "Fillabuster" Fong, Kevin "Daulton" Osburn * QA Testers: Mark "Fezzik" Pfeiffer, Eric "Eraser" Pribish, Bradley "Devil Doll" Dutton, Joe "Mystic" Isip, Harold "Dragonball" Kim, Devin "Mother-Animal" Vink, Erik "Bomber" Hernandez, John "Random" Hoover, Seth "Moonchilde" Baker, Albert "Teknojedi" Perez, David "Hunter" Vodhanel, Belinda "Vexen" Berglof, Erik "Crow" Markham, David "Marikus" Webb, Brock "Dolomite" Heinz, David "Chewy" Farias * QA IS Technicians: Bill "So-Lo" Delk, Tom "The Major" Quast * Compatibility Manager: Darrell Jones * Compatibility Technicians: Derek Gibbs, Joshua Walters, David Parkyn, John Parker Interplay Audio * Supervising Sound Designer/Editor: Adam Levenson * Supervising Mastering Engineer: Craig Duman In-Game Audio * Music Composed & Conducted by: Inon Zur * Performed by: Members of the Seattle Philharmonic and Chorus * Music Editing by: Rick Jackson, Ron Valdez, Pull * Dialog Editing by: Frank Szick, Stephen Miller * Additional Mastering by: Frank Szick Dialog * VO Direction & Casting by: Chris Borders * VO Recorded At: Screenmusic Studios * VO Engineer: Ernie Sheesley Cinematics Audio * Music by: Rick Jackson * Additional Music by: Albert Olson * Additional Music Mixing by: Rick Winquest * Foley Recorded at EFX by: Eric Thompson (Foley Mixer), Sean Row (Foley Artist) * Dialog and Foley Editing by: Eight Ball Sound, Adam Levenson, Chris Borders * Location Sound Supervision by: Chris Borders * Audio Director & Re-recording Mixer: Charles Deenen * Audio Administrator: Gloria Soto * Mixed at Interplay Entertainment in Dolby Surround Interplay Video * Video Services Provided by: Dave "AVID master" Cravens, Bill "Compress this!" Stoudt, Dan "You want it when" Williams Interplay Technology * Audio and Video Compression Technology: Paul Allen Edelstein * DirectSound 3D Programmer: Darren Monahan * Additional Programming Tools: John Morgan Viacom Consumer Products * Paramount Pictures Liasons Director, Product Development-Interactive & Technology: Harry Lang * Supervisor, Product Development-Interactive & Technology: Dan Felts * Klingon Mission Builder: Brian Aamot, Brainwave * Live Action Film Production provided by An Ideal World An Ideal World * Producer: Lou Chagaris * Director: Robb Hart * Artist: Geanie * Line Producer: Jon Shigematsu * Assistant Director: Mike K. * 2nd Assistant Director: Mike M. * Director of Photography: Rich Shaefer * First Assistant Camera: Brian Rupp * Video Tech: Hollywood Nat. * Tape OP: Mark Koonce * Gaffer: Greg Kindrick * Best Boy Electric: Hollywood Nat. * Key Grip: Joachim Barnreuther * Grip: Stan Gerber * Painter: Hollywood Nat. * Script Supervisor: Katy Dowdalls * 2nd Camera: Tom Denovie * Stunt Coordinator: Doc Duhame * Carpenter: Mike Wagstaff * Audio: Phil Brown * 2nd Audio: Valerie Stulman * Boom: Brian Porlier * Make-Up: Richard Snell, Belinda Bryant * Wardrobe: Kim Shull * Wardrobe Assistants: Renne, Mary Ellen * Teleprompt: Sharon Ruiz * First Aid: Scott Baron * Key Production Assistant: Manny Michel * Production Assistant 2: Andy Cheung * Production Assistant 3: Darryl Garcia * Craft Services: Anita Lyman * Hair: Josee Normad * Hair Assistants: Charlotte, Norma * Casting: Ron Surma, Star Trek Production at Paramount Special Thanks * Based on Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry (1921-1991) * Special Thanks to Rick Berman, Dave Rossi, Ron Surma and Dan Curry from Star Trek production and Juliet Dutton at Paramount. Developer Relations Special Thanks * Brian Bruning, 3dfx * Vaughn Rhodes, Rendition * John Kim, Diamond Multimedia * Chris Donahue, nVidia * Jay Stocking, nVidia * Jim Clardy, NEC Electronics Inc. * Bill Gavlicek, Creative Labs, Inc. * Brett Schneff, Microsoft Special Scripting Thanks * Chris Holland * Tom French External links * KlingonAcademy.com * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy * (with spoilers for the civil war campaign) de:Star Trek: Klingon Academy Klingon Academy